Heat
by BlackDeviouseRose
Summary: Naruto has been acting strange lately. Sasuke is worried about his blonde team-mate and when Naruto collapses in the street, he takes him home. What will happen next? SasuNaru, Yaoi, lemon. Please note this is my first lemon so please tell me how I did. Horrible summary. Happy SasuNaru day!


Hey Guys! This is a one-shot for SasuNaru day! This is my first lemon, and I'm probably not going to go into details for it! Anyways, please be kind about it because I will spit on any flames!

**Title: Heat**

**Words: 3,191**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rating: M (for mature)**

**Post Time: Shippuden**

**Warning: Contains sexual content, language, Yaoi(boy on boy), and bad grammar. If you do not like boy on boy then please leave, otherwise please enjoy the story. m(_ _)m**

**Note: Please note that in this story Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after killing his brother **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did this would probably happen in the series because I would be able to make it a reality. -.-

**Heat: ****Chapter 1**

Sasuke sighed as he walked next to the loud blonde. He was spouting some nonsense about ramen. He repressed the urge to roll his eyes at his team-mates antics, but he knew deep down that he was amused by the kitsune.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at Naruto, and saw the blonde's smile falter slightly, but as soon as it did it was right back up. He narrowed his eyes at that. Naruto had been acting weird lately – weirder than usual.

He hadn't been as loud and cheerful as he usually was, and Sasuke was worried (although he wouldn't admit it) about the blonde.

Naruto declared a loud good-bye to Kakashi and Sakura (not before asking her out, to which she had said no and proceeded to ask Sasuke out), when it was time to part. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke giggling at his book, and Sakura waved before parting ways as well, her eyes foggy and lost in her train of thought.

"So teme, want to go get some ramen?" asked Naruto, clearly eager to get a meal out of someone else's wallet

Sasuke was about to reply when Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, and stared dazedly in front of him; his face began to flush and his eyes clouded over, before he fell forward unconscious

Sasuke's eyes widened with worry before he quickly grabbed the blonde. Looking down into his flushed face he frowned and placed his hand on his forehead, finding that he didn't have fever.

He sighed in relief before he began to ponder on what was wrong with his hyperactive team-mate. When he came to no conclusion he wondered if he should take him to his apartment or if he should take Naruto to Naruto's own apartment. He decided on the former when he realized he didn't know where Naruto lived.

Hoisting the smaller boy on his back he made his way to his apartment that was only a few block away.

Sasuke unlocked the door when he arrived at the apartment and took off his and Naruto's shoes. Ounce done with that he walked to his bedroom and laid the kitsune on the bed. He looked at Naruto before heading to the bathroom to take a much needed shower

* * *

Sakura lay in her bed looking up at her ceiling. She had gotten home and took a shower before retreating to her room. She frowned as she thought of the one occupying her mind at the moment, which is something she never did. Uchiha Sasuke.

He had turned her down again without so much as a second glance. Normally she wouldn't mind and just jump back at it, but it was different this time. She had been seeing something in his eyes these last couple of months, and she couldn't place it. But somehow she knew; she just knew, that it had something to do with affection. And it wasn't pointed at her

Even _she_ could see the little looks he would send her blonde team-mates way, and how their angry banter always hid an undertone of affection and playfulness. She rolled onto her stomach and hugged a pillow close to her, her feet swinging in the air, and a troubled look on her face.

Why would Sasuke go for someone like Naruto? He was loud and obnoxious and wore _orange_ of all colors! She deflated with guilt at her thoughts. She knew deep down why he went after Naruto.

Naruto was different. He is a one-of-a-kind person, and he just so happened to snag the Uchiha's heart. He was loud for attention and wore orange even though it could not hope to blend into their surroundings and could cost him his life. He went against normal morals and stuck out like a sore thumb. But even through all of that he was Team 7's baby.

Everyone on Team 7 held him close to their heart. He had become their baby to watch over and make sure is never hurt. Kakashi was like an elder brother, or even a father. He was protective to those close to him, and would willingly give his life for his precious people.

Sasuke had become something of a lover to the little kitsune, even though said kitsune was oblivious. He was possessive and would torture anyone who hurt his dobe. He would pick on and tease Naruto and they would get into fights, but that was his way of showing affection.

She herself had become like a sister or a mother to the Uzumaki. She would always reprimand Naruto, but she meant no ill harm. She would often come to his apartment to make sure he was eating healthy and she was his own personal (besides Tsunade) medic. She could be a mother hen to Naruto or an annoying sister, but her view on him would never change.

Yes, Naruto was Team 7's baby. He would hide behind his smiles though he was lonely inside, and Team 7, his family, wanted to protect him from his insecurities. He would usually go to Sasuke when he felt alone, because Sasuke was the only one who truly knew how he felt, and she could tell that their kitsune felt deep affection for the last Uchiha as well.

But, how did that make her feel?

She knew that she had feelings for the raven – everyone knew. She also knew he held none for her, but is she willing to accept that? He had been her first crush throughout the academy and when she was placed on his team she was thrilled. She had believed Naruto was no threat to her feelings toward the Uchiha, after all they were rivals and practically hated each other.

When Sasuke left she had been devastated and heartbroken, and thus she had placed her hope in Naruto. When Naruto had come back in critical condition on Kakashi's back she feared she would lose her precious brother. He survived, and when he proclaimed he would bring Sasuke back she had made a promise to herself: she would grow stronger and protect her baby brother. She wouldn't hold them back anymore.

Sitting up in her bed she finally decided. She wanted her brother and crush to be happy. She would try to move past her crush on Sasuke, so he could be happy with the one he truly loved. No matter how much it hurt she wanted her family to be happy.

* * *

Naruto chattered happily about nothing in particular while he felt a tight knot in his stomach. He'd been feeling weird for awhile. He felt hot and his stomach was all jumbled up, his skin was tingly and his hair on end plus, he needed a cold shower (if you know what I mean)

They had just left Team 7's training grounds, and the sparring had unfortunately not helped to ease his body. After bidding fare well to Kakashi and Sakura (the latter looking very deep in thought, he noted) he continued with Sasuke to his apartment (Sasuke's only a few blocks from his own) and began to ask Sasuke if he wanted to grab some ramen. He was hoping the food would help ease his stomach, but made it seem like he was trying to get a free meal.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Naruto stopped dead in the road. His mind was foggy, and he felt numb. He was getting so tired. He closed his eyes, hoping to get away from reality for just a moment, and began to fall forward. He felt something warm and strong catch him, and a wonderful scent wafted up his nose

It smelt like lavender, but at the same time it was husky. He like that smell, he decided absently as his mind began to shut down, and the last thing he remembered was that wonderful smell that calmed his stomach, and at the same time made it rage worse…

Naruto looked around his surroundings. He was in a sewer-like corridor. His mind; then that means Kyuubi must have summoned him. He began to idly wonder if it was about his current problems, while he made his way to the large cage that imprisoned the chakra beast.

"Kyuubi" he said when he had finally arrived, looking up at large fox

"Gaki" replied the kitsune

"Why did you summon me here fuzz but?" Naruto said nonchalantly, and smirked when he heard the fox's growl of displeasure at the nickname.

"Kit, I have summoned you here to explain certain happenings"

"Are you going to explain what's wrong with my body?" asked Naruto impatiently. He wanted to know what was wrong with him, and he wanted to know now.

"Yes" said the large fox "as you know I am a large mass of chakra, however that doesn't take away from the fact that I am a fox, an animal."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Quiet! Now, if you would let me finish, then you'd be able to understand" exclaimed Kyuubi

Naruto nodded for him to continue

"And like any animal I can go into heat" said the fox, a smirk forming on his large features, "even if I am sealed into a human body, it cannot take away from the fact that I am in fact an animal, so instead of having to go through heat in here alone, I can pass it down to my jailer if I so decide."

Naruto took a moment to process the information and when he did his eyes widened.

"Y-you mean, I'm-" Naruto stopped his own sentence.

"That is correct kit, you are going into heat" the fox said, amusement clearly in his tone.

"Can't you get rid of the heat?" Naruto exclaimed and near frantic. He didn't want to go through heat! He wasn't an animal!

"I could, but that would take away from the amusement." replied Kyuubi

Naruto sighed to himself. Figures the fox was doing this for the show.

"If I'm going into heat doesn't that mean I need to find a mate?" asked Naruto as the idea just ran through his mind

"You caught on," said Kyuubi "yes you do need to find a mate"

"Where am I going to get a mate?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Maybe that Uchiha boy will suffice? You seem pretty close to him" said Kyuubi, as he watched with amused eyes as Naruto blushed at such a proclamation.

"No way!" yelled the boy.

Kyuubi chuckled to himself. He really did enjoy taunting his tenant, even though he grew to respect the boy.

"You should be getting back now" he said "I can feel you need to awake and take care of your little problem."

He ignored the glare Naruto sent his way and instead chose to push the boy into consciousness.

Naruto opened his eyes blearily and a groan escaped his lips. He was still hot, and he could tell he was lying on a comfortable bed. He blushed at the information he had just recently gained, and the heat became worse.

He pulled off his shirt, to help relieve the heat, but to no avail. Suddenly he heard some noise and looked up to see Sasuke coming into the room. In only a towel.

Naruto blushed and felt his eyes wander the Uchiha's pale torso. He had nice muscles and his chest was pale and smooth. His eyes wandered further down, and he could feel himself hardening.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who lay on his bed without his shirt, and felt his eyes wander as well. Naruto was lean and had a nice, healthy tan. His skin looked smooth and he was sure it felt smooth as well. He could feel himself slowly harden at that thought. He could imagine himself trailing his hands along that skin, and next his mouth and tongue, leaving love bites, and marking the blonde his own.

Naruto's face was lightly flushed and his mouth parted as he panted. He watched in a trance as Naruto stood from his bed and made his way toward him.

Naruto felt his mind fogging as he stood up and walked over to the Uchiha. He was not moving on his own, instead he was following instinct. He trailed his fingers lightly over the Uchiha's abs and leaned his head up to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in his own and gently massaged their mouths together. Naruto moaned lightly and leant up towards Sasuke, eager for more, and Sasuke pocked his tongue out and traced Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth to the Uchiha and their tongue's fought for dominance, but the raven won and scouted his new territory.

The kiss slowly became heated and hands began to wander. Sasuke pushed Naruto toward the bed and laid him down, while he hovered over the blonde. His hands wandered all over, and Naruto moaned and grabbed onto the Uchiha's hair. They parted their kiss and Sasuke looked down to the blonde.

"S-sasuke" Naruto panted, and Sasuke silenced him with a kiss

"Do you want me to continue?" Sasuke asked, even though he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Keep going, p-please" the blonde gasped.

Sasuke smirked and trailed his mouth down Naruto's neck, leaving bites all over. He trailed over a dusty pink nipple and lightly licked it, smirking when Naruto arched up crying his name.

He took the nub into his mouth and sucked while playing with the other. Ounce done with that nipple he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment before trailing down to Naruto's clothed, and undoubtedly, uncomfortable errection.

He slid Naruto's pants down his tan legs and heard a gasp of relief as the tight fabric came off, leaving him in only the light material of his boxers. He brought his lips to Naruto's clothed heat and lightly kissed and sucked in different places

Naruto arched at the touch and gasped, begging for more. Sasuke looked up at him before slowly dragging Naruto's boxers down his creamy legs. When his boxers were discarded to the floor Sasuke looked at his prize with gleaming eyes. He took Naruto's tip into his mouth and lightly sucked, being rewarded with moans and pants of his name. He took more of Naruto in him, bobbing his head up and down, while holding Naruto's hips down. Slowly he released Naruto with a 'pop' and looked at his blonde partner.

His face was flushed and he was panting while gripping to the sheets around him. He arched his back and looked at Sasuke with foggy blue eyes. Sasuke leaned up to kiss the blonde before making his way down. Looking at Naruto's puckered hole he licked his lips before spreading Naruto's cheeks. He stuck his tongue into the hole and began to pump it in and out all the while fondling Naruto's balls.

Naruto arched up. He felt so good and his erection was aching for attention. He released one of his hands from the sheets and slowly trialed his hands to his stomach. Grasping his throbbing member he began to stroke in time with Sasuke's tongue thrusts.

Sasuke pulled his tongue out of Naruto's tight hole when he deemed it slickened enough. He looked up at the erotic sight before him. Naruto was rubbing himself and arching into his hand while he panted and moaned like a slut. He almost came at just the sight.

He grabbed Naruto's hand when he saw he was close to release, and Naruto cried out in disappointment. No, he wouldn't let Naruto come until he was deep inside him, and he came with Sasuke. Smirking at this thought, he grabbed the kitsune's legs and pulled them over his shoulders, while he angled the tip at Naruto's entrance.

Looking up for confirmation to continue his actions he smiled and brushed his lips against Naruto's when he received a nod in response. He slowly began to push into Naruto and moaned when the tight heat surrounded him. Naruto was squeezing him, and it took everything he had to not pound said blonde into the mattress.

Naruto gasped at the intrusion and cried out in pain. Sasuke was much larger than his tongue. When Sasuke was fully seated to the hilt he tried to relax his muscles but that was easier said than done.

When Naruto felt relaxed he wiggled his hips a bit, and moaned at the spike of pleasure he received.

"M-move, Sasuke" he said to the raven

Sasuke nodded and slowly began to pump in and out of the blonde, moaning and grunting at the feel of Naruto's walls surrounding him. Naruto began to grind back on Sasuke, which elected a moan from both parties

"F-faster!" Naruto cried out

Sasuke grunted and picked up his pace, roughly thrusting into Naruto in a smooth rhythm.

"N-naruto, you're so tight!" Sasuke grunted to the blonde

"Sasuke, you're so large" Naruto moaned right back

Sasuke reached down and pumped Naruto in time with his thrusts, and picked up the pace because he could feel his release close

Naruto moaned and could feel his orgasm upon him. A few quick thrusts on Sasuke's part and he came with a loud scream of Sasuke's name, and digging his nails into Sasuke's back

Sasuke grunted when he felt Naruto tighten around him and with a quick few thrusts he cummed in Naruto, with a moan of said blonde's name, tainting him as his own. He collapsed on Naruto, exhausted, and pulled out. He landed beside Naruto and pulled the fox into his side, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's side and rested his head on his chest. He was tired, but he felt happy.

"Sasuke?" he murmured sleepily

"Hmm?" the raven replied equally as tired

"I love you"

"…" Sasuke looked at the blonde in his arms

"I love you to, dobe"

"Teme" he replied nuzzling his head into Sasuke's chest

Soon they were both asleep.

Across the street in a tree, Kakashi giggled at the two lovers before putting away his video camera. Jaraiya was gonna' love this one!

* * *

And what did you think? Please R&R so I can know how I did on my first lemon! Thanks!

Ja ne,

~Black Rose


End file.
